Firewatch/File
|Edit tab}} File= Firewatch comes from unknown origins. She fought for many years on the border between Kazimierz and Ursus. It is suspected that she was a guerrilla during this time. She shows deep experience in asymmetric operations like ambushes, sniping, unconventional tactics, and mobile tactics. She currently works as part of the Rhodes Island sniper group to provide protection services. Analysis Medical tests reveal clear, normal outlines of internal organs, and no abnormal shadows have been detected. Originium granules have not been detected in the circulatory system and there is no sign of infection. At this time, this Operator is believed to be non-infected. ;Fusion Rate 0% :Operator shows no signs of infection at this time. ;Crystal Density 0.08u/L :This Operator has rarely come into contact with Originium. Archives Archive 1 Firewatch is everything a normal person would expect a sniper to be: steady, focused, cool-headed, and exceedingly firm. On the other hand, however, Firewatch is not a cold-blooded killer. It's just that very few people get the opportunity to see her show an emotion other than "vengeance." Firewatch regards any display of emotion as weakness. And in order to get her revenge, she can never allow herself to become weak. Archive 2 People who have come face-to-face with Firewatch have felt as though they were coming face-to-face with a forest. The bowstring shakes and the arrow whistles through the air. This is Firewatch's wordless language, like the leaves and the branches rubbing together as the wind blows through the forest. Firewatch is tight-lipped when it comes to her past. I have not had an opportunity to learn more about her through her stories. But voices do not make mistakes. Something many people have missed - everyone's got their own unique voice. Some voices come from the throat; others come from the heart. The voice in Firewatch's heart comes from the forest. Moreover, it comes from the deepest depths of the forest. Only in the deepest part of the forest can you hear the quiet and yet deafening silence. Firewatch once said that the people of her race and her friends are all buried there. Just what has she been through? Archive 3 The favorite musical instrument of the Elafian people is the harmonica. Most of them are born in the frigid region of Sami. Some live in Ursus and the northern region of Kazimierz. Therefore, they enjoy small and medium-sized instruments. Aside from the harmonica, they also enjoy the flute, the fiddle, and the guitar. Playing these instruments does not require using much energy. Given that the Elafian people spend all year long in autumnal and wintry climates, this makes these instruments suitable for their way of life. Moreover, it only takes one musician to send the whole room into an emotional state of joy or sorrow. Sometimes, Firewatch will sit alone upon a bridge and play her harmonica. Each time she does this, she sits facing the north. Whenever I hear that harmonica and its mellifluous yet sad voice upon the wind, my heart follows as well and drifts towards the mountains and forests of the north. Archive 4 Record Meteorite, the mercenary, is now Meteorite, Rhodes Island Operator. The first time this bowgun-wielding Sarkaz met Firewatch, the two said nary a word to one another. Now that they are on two separate squads, they never make an effort to communicate. The two once fought side-by-side, but after the annihilation of Firewatch's hometown, they parted ways. Meeting by chance again at Rhodes Island, they once more fought with one purpose in mind. Whether the events of the past will play out once again is unknown. For Rhodes Island, no matter what happens in the future, one thing must be avoided at all costs - dangers from within. However, Rhodes Island does not turn away those who have overcome great difficulty to come here just because of their complicated pasts. If you've read this far, I'd like to implore you to heed a request I have concerning Firewatch. Please guide her. Free her of her tethers. Lead her out of the gloomy forest of her past. Let her heavy desire for vengeance be buried amidst the dead leaves of the autumn. |-| Evaluation= Category:Firewatch Category:Character files